Querido Sasuke
by Wolf's Mist
Summary: Después de la cuarta guerra, Sasuke comienza a hacer su vida normal en la aldea, hasta que unos documentos pertenecientes a su difunto hermano, contienen entre ellos una carta dirigida hacia el... (No es yaoi)


Hola de nuevo, aquí vengo con una historia, la verdad mi primer fic de Naruto que no es A/U, perdon si los personajes me quedan un poco OoC o si se me pasa algo de el manga. Yo solo hice esto por que amo a Itachi Uchiha y creo que el mejor tributo es hacer un fic sobre el.

Naruto no me pertenece es de Akira Amano bla bla bla... Pero Misaki Uchiha si me pertenece.

Sin nada mas, disfruten de este One-shot tan humilde

* * *

Naruto camino por su despacho como era costumbre, ordenando papeles y supervisando que los demás hagan su trabajo, pues desde que había ascendido a Hokage, no había tenido tiempo para otra cosa que no sea su trabajo.

Por supuesto que sus amigos lo entendieron a la perfección, pero en vez de alejarse para darle su espacio, habían decidido ayudarle en todo lo que podían, algunos se volvieron embajadores de otras aldeas pero la mayoría se dedicó a reparar los daños que había provocado la cuarta guerra ninja.

Miro por la ventana recordando hace exactamente un año cuando todo termino.

-Como siempre tan puntual Sasuke- hablo sin despegar la vista del exterior, pues no era necesario mirar atrás sabiendo que podía sentir su chakra a más de 10 kilómetros.

Si, Sasuke se había quedado en Konoha, al terminar la guerra solicito a Tsunade que le dejaran quedarse pues el ya no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir después de tantos años, obviamente muchos votaron en su contra, pero Kakashi y algunos de los conocidos de Naruto lograron mover influencias para que lo admitieran, pero claro que tuvo un castigo y es que durante cinco años no podría volver a usar su chakra, sin mencionar que por ese año después de la guerra paso un año en prisión, justo hace un mes que había salido y con ayuda de Sakura (que lo visitaba seguido) volvía a su vida lo más normal que podía.

Las escrituras de los terrenos que alguna vez fueron de su clan, le fueron devueltos en cuanto salió.

Ahora residía allí, en ocasiones sus ex compañeros le aconsejaban el alejarse de ese lugar pues podría traerle malos recuerdos, pero él se negaba rotundamente, pues respondía que ese no era su asunto.

* * *

Con Naruto como Hokage y mas aun como amigo cercano del Uchiha, se encargaba personalmente de Sasuke, vigilaba que no saliera de la aldea sin permiso y lo mandaba llamar cada dos semanas para una revisión física y psicológica de su amigo.

Pero esa mañana seria diferente, el Uchiha había recibido un mensaje del Uzumaki diciendo que tenia que ir a su despacho para hablar sobre su difunto hermano Itachi Uchiha, por supuesto que el azabache no se lo tomo muy bien, en cuanto termino de leer el mensaje se sintió ansioso y con un mal presentimiento. Pero no debía de perder la calma, aunque estuviera nervioso de lo que le diría el rubio, tenia que aparentar calma y frialdad como de costumbre.

Así que a la hora señalada se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a la azotea del despacho del hokage con la intención de no ser visto por nadie mas que por su compañero.

* * *

-Mas te vale que sea importante dobe- hablo con el tono burlón de costumbre.

-Valla cuando hablas así, parece como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa de lado y voz grave.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podría empezar una pelea a pesar de que el Uchiha no podría usar su sharingan.

El rubio fue el primero en ceder.

-Bien, se que odias los rodeos así que iré directo al grano- Tomo asiento en su escritorio y saco de un cajón unos papeles amarrados con un listón rojo y que por encima decían las palabras "Itachi Uchiha"

Al ver los kanjis de su hermano, tuvo que resistirse de arrancarle de las manos aquellos documentos. En cambio los tomo con delicadeza y por un segundo dudo si en verdad quería saber acerca de algo del pasado de su hermano que pudo omitir.

Al observar la primera hoja noto una foto de el escondite Uchiha antes de la batalla de su hermano, en la siguiente pagina eran las escrituras de el terreno a nombre de Misaki Uchiha.

Sasuke repaso las hojas una y otra vez tratando de entender el significado de los documentos. Naruto al ver su desesperación, decidió intervenir.

-Cuando la abuela Tsunade se entero de los tratos que el tercero tenia con Itachi, decidió seguir con el trato pero con una comunicación muy limitada por miedo a lo que podría hacer Itachi si se infiltraba demasiado, aun así tu hermano se acerco una noche a la abuela para pedirle que guardara una cierta información que involucraba a una chica- guardo una pausa para que Sasuke lo asimilara con cuidado- Cuando murió tu hermano, dejo todo en orden para que las propiedades de los Uchiha y todos sus fondos quedaran a nombre tuyo, pero para asegurarnos, revisamos que no hubiera ningún error en los nombres y... nos encontramos con esto- señalo con su mano los documentos, mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de cansancio.

-Los terrenos de tu familia quedaron a tu nombre con excepción del escondite Uchiha, en un principio creímos que eso se debía a que la propiedad estaba destruida, pero después se averiguo que alguien habitaba allí, esa persona tenia conocimientos jutsu ya que algo nos impedía acercarnos lo suficiente como para saber de quien se trataba, ademas de que una parte de los ahorros de tu hermano también están a nombre de esa persona.

El azabache no podía hablar de la impresión, ¿Quien es esa persona? ¿por que conocía a su hermano? ¿por que le dejaría dinero?.

El Hokage acerco los papeles a su amigo.

-Llevártelos a casa y si encuentras algo, no dudes en mencionármelo.

* * *

Llego a casa y observo por largo rato las hojas tratando de buscar una aguja en el pajar, pero sin resultados.

Por favor como puede ser eso posible. El, uno de los Uchihas mas poderosos de todos los tiempos no puede resolver uno de los asuntos que involucran no solo a el sino a su propio hermano?.

Cansado intento hacer memoria una y otra vez a las veces que convivió con su Itachi de jóvenes o los rumores que venían a sus oídos de parte de los aldeanos cuando iba a misiones.

Pensó en salir de la aldea a el escondite de los Uchiha, intentar traspasar el jutsu que se había puesto en los alrededores, pero recordó que se le estaba prohibido la salida de la aldea, así que lo tenían atado de manos.

Se sentó en el sofá, sobándose las sienes para calmar sus ansias. Pero una corriente de aire voló algunos de los papeles sobre la mesa y entre ellos un sobre que aun no había notado.

Tomo aquel sobre y vio las letras en una de las esquinas con perfecta caligrafía.

_"Para Sasuke"_

Lo abrió y encontró una carta bastante larga y con las letras lo mas juntas que se permitían.

_Sasuke:_

_Para cuando estés leyendo esto significa que el hokage o quienquiera que este a cargo de ti te considera listo para lo que estas a punto de saber._

El Uchiha se sentó en el sillón y prosiguió leyendo.

_Se que sera difícil de convencerte de que no es una trampa, así que tratare de ser lo mas directa que pueda, la razón por la que te escribo esto es para que entiendas que tu hermano fue una gran persona y que solo quería lo mejor para su familia, para que entiendas que el te amaba y que ademas no te dejes llevar por las apariencias._

_Tu no me conoces, o eso es tal vez lo que piensas, pero yo te conozco a ti a la perfección, se podría decir casi desde el momento en que naciste._

_Pero primero empezare desde un principio para que puedas entender las razones por las que se mantuvo oculta mi existencia. _

_Mi nombre es Hirano Misaki y al igual que tu mi clan esta ligado con Konoha. Nuestro clan considerado como videntes, osease que podemos ver el futuro por cortos periodos de tiempo, por lo que somos muy valiosos en tiempos de guerra creando estrategias o manipulando un poco las acciones que se realizaran._

_El clan Hirano se alió con Konoha ya que se hizo un pacto en el que cambiábamos algunas de nuestras lecturas al Hokage por protección de parte de la aldea, aun así mi familia siempre se mantuvo al margen de la aldea._

_Cuando el cuarto tomo el poder, mi madre tomo el mando de el clan al mismo tiempo, por ser considerada una de las mas poderosas de nuestra familia y con frecuencia íbamos ambas a la aldea para visitar al Hokage que era una gran persona con nosotros, por supuesto que en una de nuestras andanzas conocimos a tu madre Uchiha Mikoto, quien quería a mi madre por su amistad y no por sus habilidades como lo haría la mayoría de las personas, por eso nunca nos menciono a tu padre ni a ningún otro Uchiha, eso siempre lo valore de tu madre y le doy gracias por ello._

_Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, era cuatro años mayor que tu, yo tenia siete años y tu madre nos había invitado a su casa para tomar el te, tu padre estaba en una misión por varios __días por lo que solo estabas tu, Mikoto e Itachi. Esa vez nuestras madres charlaban mientras yo me quede a un lado aburrida. Mikoto lo noto y me invito a que jugara contigo, guiándome por los pasillos llega hasta tu habitación donde jugabas enérgicamente con unos peluches de dinosaurio, tu sonreíste en cuanto me viste, pues según tenia entendido, tu hermano mayor estaba en la escuela y te sentías muy solo, ambos nos quedamos un buen rato jugando muy a gusto y al poco tiempo tu me dijiste que era una gran amiga y no como las niñas que se habían enamorado de ti, pero la verdad es que yo no te amaba porque al poco tiempo conocí a tu hermano mayor._

_Supongo que en el momento que lo vi en el marco de la puerta quede flechada de por vida. Tu siempre insistías en que Itachi te enseñara artes ninja, pero siempre estaba ocupado, no fue hasta que cumpliste cinco años que empezamos a entrenar los tres juntos, pero por alguna razón Itachi tenia mas preferencia por mi en cuanto a los conocimientos, en varias ocasiones nos escabullíamos hacia una parte de el bosque y el me enseñaba todo lo que sabia con mucha paciencia._

_ En esos tiempos no me daba cuenta del por que, solo se que de alguna manera el tenia planeado todo lo que sucedería en los próximos años._

_Así__ nos pasamos un tiempo, hasta que sucedió lo de la masacre de la familia Uchiha, la recuerdo perfectamente por que en esos momentos el ambiente dentro y fuera de la aldea, se podía percibir un olor a sangre y muerte. Esa noche, mi madre me había ordenado explicita mente no salir de casa, pero yo quería ver a tu hermano aunque eso implicara el desobedecer a mi madre grave error_

_Apenas llegue a la entrada de la aldea cuando una de mis visiones llego repentinamente, mostrándome tu rostro lleno de lagrimas, los cuerpos de tus padres, un sharingan y a Itachi caminando hacia la salida, como fotografías __moviéndose, no me costo mucho reunir las piezas dentro de mi cabeza, durante ese tiempo me había quedado pasmada y sin darme cuenta la visión se estaba cumpliendo: En esos momentos Uchiha Itachi paso a mi lado tranquilamente y desprendiendo un olor a sangre fresca, no sabia si había volteado a verme, pues su sola presencia era mas que aterradora._

_Antes de que se fuera solo dije unas solas palabras: -"Porque?", luego todo se volvió borroso y caí lentamente al piso._

_El resto de la historia la conoces muy bien, nuestro pueblo se alejo de inmediato para evitar conflictos con la aldea de cualquier tipo, la verdad es que lo hacían por miedo a lo que llegaría a pasar en la aldea._

_Pasaron los años y durante ese tiempo, crecí en medio del bosque, entrenando haciéndome mas fuerte, pero a pesar de todo, tu y yo teníamos algo que nos unía mas que nada, ambos teníamos la misión de matar a Itachi Uchiha._

_No pude dejar de pensar en todo ese tiempo, en ti, en como te había afectado, en lo solo que debías estar._

_Pero por asuntos de mi comunidad nunca pude ir a visitarte._

_El tiempo paso, y con doce años cumplidos asistí a mi primera misión oficial. Me habían encargado vigilar una de las cuevas que anteriormente Akatsuki ocupaba como base, hacia unos años que la abandonaron pero aun debíamos confirmar que no se había dejado algo por error._

_Por obras del destino ese mismo día Itachi sin su compañero Kisame, debía de visitar la cueva para mandar un informe a Pein acerca de lo que pasaba en los alrededores del lugar._

_En cuanto nos encontramos y convencida de que no era una ilusión, automáticamente me le lance encima con el objetivo de matarlo o herirlo._

_Supongo que esto sonara estúpido, pero la verdad es que solo tenia 12 años y en esos tiempos no podía controlar mis impulsos. Obviamente los cinco minutos que intente golpearlo y acabe en el suelo, fueron un genjutsu desde el principio_

_Me desmaye exactamente como la ultima vez que lo vi. Al despertar me encontré en una cueva, sobre una cama y al lado mio unas pastillas y un poco de comida. No paso mucho antes de que Itachi en persona llegara al cuarto mientras yo trataba de escapar. _

_Breve mente__ el me explico su versión de la historia, sin mentir, me contó acerca de el golpe de estado de los Uchiha, su alianza con Akatsuki, el trato que hizo con el tercero, y lo mas importante: la razón por la que te dejo vivo._

_No tuve mas opción que confiar en sus palabras y aunque haya matado a tu familia debía de reconocer que seguía siendo un amigo muy querido para mi._

_En menos de una semana, me encontraba en la base de Akatsuki junto a los lideres, Itachi convenció al lider y a los demás de que me admitieran como miembro de reserva, que el se haría cargo de mi, argumentando que yo era su amante mientras que en mi clan me daban por muerta._

_Pasaron los años, tres para ser especifica, tu hermano me ayudo mucho en todos los sentidos, me hizo fuerte tanto física como mentalmente, pero siempre evitando que sus compañeros tuvieran el menor contacto conmigo posible, yo estaba cautiva._

_Pero a pesar de ello, quería a tu hermano, no mas bien... lo amaba, me di cuenta de eso en una ocasión en la que lo tome por sorpresa dándole un beso. Lamentablemente, yo no era correspondida, me di cuenta de que el solo me veía como una hermana menor, una amiga de la infancia, alguien que le recordaba a Sasuke, nunca lo dijo, pero si lo intuía._

_De haber podido, estoy segura de que me hubiera dejado con mi clan, para que estuviera mas segura en vez de estar con un grupo de asesinos, pero la cuestión era que yo ya estaba involucrada hasta el cuello con los asuntos de Akatsuki, no había nada que hacer, pero al contrario, no estaba molesta, de hecho me sentía alagada de que el confiara en mi, en una ocasión se lo conté, pero casi nunca hablábamos del tema._

_En cuanto cumplí los dieciséis, el decidió proponerme un matrimonio para que el líder no tuviera sospechas acerca de nuestra relación, yo acepte gustosa aunque sabia que el solo lo hacia por mantenerme a salvo y no por que me amara. _

_Nunca lo ate a nada, trate de convencerlo de que era libre de decidir sobre como quería que siguiéramos y argumente que con lo que el me había enseñado era mas que suficiente como para desaparecer del radar de los Akatsuki por un largo tiempo. Aun así se hizo una pequeña ceremonia en una guarida de Akatsuki, asistieron únicamente los lideres, Zetsu, Obito y nosotros dos._

_Obviamente después de eso vino una luna de miel que Konan amablemente nos regalo. No diré los detalles por que aun pienso en ti como un niño pequeño, pero debo de admitir que fueron las dos semanas mas maravillosas de toda mi vida._

Sasuke aparto por un momento la carta, se sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitar de su mente aquellas palabras que implicaban a su hermano.

"No necesitaba saber eso" se dijo a si mismo.

_Unos meses __después_ _todo volvió a la "normalidad" yo seguía oculta, en la guarida, mientras que el era enviado a recolectar a los bijuu. Por fortuna parecía que el líder se había olvidado de mi y por lo tanto no le representaba un problema. La única diferencia es que pasábamos mas tiempo juntos en cuanto llegaba de sus misiones y hacíamos el amor cada vez que podíamos._

_Lo siento de nuevo Sasuke, por ser tan explicita._

_Pero se acercaba el momento en el que tu e Itachi debían de pelear para que el pudiera darte su sharingan, la decisión ya estaba tomada, y aunque suplique que no lo hiciera, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Recuerdo que después de eso no concilie el sueño ni esa noche ni muchas otras, todo el tiempo despertaba dando gritos y rogando por la vida de Itachi, e incluso hasta la fecha a veces me levanto gritando su nombre._

_Durante la invasión a Konoha, Obito me permitió sacar lo máximo que se podía de la habitación de tu hermano en la base central de Akatsuki, ya sean documentos, pertenencias o simples recuerdos. Supongo que Itachi le había dado indicaciones para después de su muerte, el era muy analítico de las situaciones y previo los resultados._

_ Todo me lo lleve a un bosque cerca de Amegakure, el único lugar que conocía a la perfección. El clima me permitió instalarme allí y sobrevivir un tiempo cazando y recolectando agua de la lluvia, ese tiempo fue todo el transcurso de la cuarta guerra shinobi.  
_

_Leyendo los documentos, me di cuenta de que en efecto, tu hermano calculo todo y la mayor parte te la había dejado a ti, todas las propiedades del clan Uchiha ahora estaban a tu nombre al igual que una gran parte de la herencia._

_A mi me dejo con lo poco que quedaba de la guarida Uchiha y un porcentaje de su herencia que era mas que suficiente para mi. Para que esos papeles tuvieran validación debían de ser entregados ante un notario, lo único que e quedaba y conocía era Konoha, Itachi me había informado de el trato que tenían con el Hokage, esperaba que aun estuviera en pie, sino lo mas probable es que me encarcelarían, me acusarían de traición y tal vez me asesinarían, así que que mas daba, yo sabia que eso era lo que me merecía.  
_

_Llegue a un inicio de la cuarta guerra, os preparativos estaban mas que listos. En un golpe de suerte logre infiltrarme en el despacho de la ahora Hokage Tsunade, grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que ella estaba al tanto de toda la situación gracias a las cartas que Itachi enviaba en secreto a la líder de Konoha. Ella acepto con gusto mis papeles pero me pidió de favor que me mantuviera alegada lo mas posible de las demás aldeas ya que era su deber el protegerme como un favor a Itachi.  
_

_Unas semanas después, en mi hogar oculto en la montaña, comencé a tener unos extraños mareos sin cusa aparente, y como mi único contacto seguro con el mundo exterior era la quinta, decidí acudir a ella. _

_Teníamos__ un código secreto, cada mes yo invocaría un cuervo (como me enseño tu hermano) y lo enviaría hacia donde ella se ubicara, si enviaba uno, era que todo estaba en orden, si eran dos era que necesitaba verla, pero si no era ninguno, era que algo me había pasado.  
_

_Esa vez mande dos. Ella envió a Shizune inmediatamente (cosa que me sorprendió viniendo de ella) y dado que ambas sabían de medicina, después de unas cuantas pruebas, determino que estaba esperando un bebe._

_-Eso no es posible- le dije -no he tenido relaciones con nadie desde que Itachi murió._

_Ella determino que todo fue gracias a un jutsu difícil de hacer y muy antiguo, en el que mientras se tenían relaciones sexuales, un ninja podría implantar su esperma dentro de la matriz y con la ayuda del chakra mantenerlo dentro de unas bolsas pegadas a la carne, estas se debilitaban conforme al paso del tiempo._

_Tsunade ahora me prohibía salir, de mi guarida. Tal parecía que toda mi vida se reduciría a siempre estar ocultándome, aunque sabia que lo hacían con buena intención, siempre quise pertenecer a una aldea._

_Así__ me pase la cuarta guerra ninja._

_No obstante, tuve una ultima visita con tu hermano en su estado e Edo Tensei, un poco antes de encontrarse contigo y Kabuto. Me dio lo que nunca pudo darme cuando estaba vivo..._

_Una despedida_

_Así__ pues escribí esta carta lo mas pronto que pude, tómalo como un diario personal._

_Si preguntas por tu sobrino, esta saludable, tiene 3 años, es muy listo pero también muy rebelde como su tío, pero idéntico a su padre físicamente, lo llame Kyoya, me pareció adecuado para el. _

_Puedes enviarnos cartas a la dirección anotada en la ultima pagina, pero solo te pido de favor, que no nos visites, no vengas, ahora Kyoya es muy pequeño y no sabe nada acerca de las familias de las que procede, yo le diré as u debido tiempo, pero por ahora déjanos hacer nuestra vida normal. Aléjate de nosotros para que tengamos paz por un tiempo._

_Por si te lo preguntas, si, planeo que mi hijo se convierta en un shinobi, Tsunade -sama me dio la autorización de volver a Konoha cuando lo desee._

_Hasta luego Sasuke, espero que te valla bien en la vida, espero que no vuelvas a cometer los errores que una vez cometiste, espero que de verdad aprendas a valorar lo que se te da y que dejes el pasado de una vez por todas, te quiero hermanito, un beso de parte de mi y de tu sobrino._

_ ~Uchiha Misaki~_

La habitación se sumió en un silencio profundo, interrumpido solo por el viento del exterior, el azabache se tumbo en la cama boca arriba. Repaso una y otra vez la carta, temiendo de que eso solo fuera una broma, pero la chica escribía muchos detalles, que solo el y su hermano sabían.

Cerro los ojos, recordando una ocasión, cuando el tenia cuatro años, durante mucho tiempo había recordado una melena castaña, balanceándose junto con los columpios de el patio de juegos. Pequeños fragmentos que el decidió bloquear por considerarlos irrelevantes.

Volteo a ver el reloj, noto que no durmió en toda la noche. Hurgo en el sobre una vez mas y del interior saco la foto de una mujer joven, vestida con un kimono blanco, abrazando a su bebe, el niño era idéntico a su hermano, pero también tenia parecido con su abuela Mikoto, no heredo el cabello castaño de su madre por lo que fácilmente podría ser identificado como un Uchiha y su mirada lo hacia ver muy inocente.

Sonrió al notar lo felices que parecían estar ambos. Pero luego sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lagrimas de frustración, tristeza, felicidad y arrepentimiento. Todo combinado al mismo tiempo.

Se enjuago las lagrimas con la manga de su ropa esperando que nadie se diera cuenta, saco de golpe una hoja y pluma. Comenzó a escribir todo lo que se había guardado mientras leía esa carta, así como una disculpa por haberle causado tanto dolor a su cuñada. También estuvo de acuerdo en la manera en que se le criaba a su sobrino y lo mas importante era que añadía en una de las lineas "Mi casa siempre estará disponible para ambos..."

A la mañana siguiente envió con mucho cuidado un halcón con la carta, y mientras se alejaba de en el cielo, sintió por un momento que su alma estaba en completa paz después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Misaki alzo a Kyoya en brazos, esperando el mensaje de su cuñado. Pues a pesar de los años, su habilidad para ver el futuro seguía funcionando a la perfección. Alcanzo a ver al Uchiha enviando un halcón hacia esa dirección

Miro los negros ojos de su pequeño recordando con nostalgia a su esposo, pero luego sacudió su tristeza para no alterar a Kyoya.

De pronto el halcón llego a la guarida Uchiha posándose en la mecedora que anteriormente ocupaban ambos para tomar una siesta al aire libre.

-Vamos Kyoya, es hora de la merienda, ve adentro mientras mama trata unos asuntos- dijo cariñosamente al infante.

-Si mama- se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego se adentro al edificio con gran entusiasmo.

La mujer antes de desenrollar la carta murmuro al aire con voz baja:

_"Sasuke, me encantaría tu oferta, creo que tendrás que hacer un espacio en tu casa para dos mas en la familia"_

* * *

TACHAN! si ya se que me quedo algo cutre el final, pero ya saben que soy mala para terminar historias, espero les halla gustado.

No se olviden dejar reviews, añadir a favoritos y demás...

Perdón si se me paso algo en los personajes, pero la verdad es que no veo naruto desde hace casi 3 años (tanto relleno aburre)

Gracias que pasen un lindo día y nos leemos n.n


End file.
